Lost
by Kurohime-san
Summary: the idea in the beginning was taken from 'Lost'.Pls, enjoy
1. In the plane

**Disclaimer: **i don't own SDK(but i'd like to)

* * *

**In the plane**

"Ah, why am I so unlucky, Sakuya-san? I hate planes and still I'm the one of the three, who has to fly… " complained violet-haired girl.

"That's a fate, that's a fate" said black-haired girl with a calming smile; "thanks to that flight we all meet our fates.

"You know, Sakuya-san, no matter how you smile, when you say word 'fate', I have the most terrifying feeling" hissed violet-hared girl.

"Yeah, just having in mind, that all Sakuya-san's predictions are after all correct…" - interrupted silver-haired girl.

"Urm, no-no, don't worry girls… Even though this plane crushes, we will survive." Sakuya's smile grew wider and even more relaxed.

Between girls and the seat near them fell silence… They glanced at each other. It wasn't typical of Sakuya to joke like this about future. Well, truth to be said, she never joked about the future! But still Mahiro managed to say:

"Sakuya-san, this is a nice joke, but, please, don't do it again, ok?"

"Who cares, even if plane crushes and we survive, we will be rescued and more other we will receive insurance" said gold-haired reassuringly smiling. At that exact moment she felt some kind of stressful and frightening pressure. She turned around and… yet hasn't noticed anything strange. But still this dreadful pressure wasn't gone. And two gleaming red eyes continued watching her with some sort of amusement… or interest? The girl made an effort to shake off this feeling, but before succeeding in it, she acknowledged that this sensation was surprisingly warm and… and… she didn't know how to describe it. Next second she turned her attention to her friends just to understand, that they were talking all together, except Sakuya-san, who seemed to feel the same thing. She heard them, but it took her moments to realize, that they were talking to her.

"Yuya-san, how do you manage to think only about money?! You're incredible!"

"Ha! You're impossible, why are you so insensitive?"

"Sometimes I wonder why don't you work all the time to earn all the money in the world…"

"Um, isn't that obvious? I'm still underage to have a real well-paid job!" laughed back Yuya.

'Huh, I really did it again. And Sakuya is again in my debt…'

"But you know, Yuya-san, it's practically impossible, that we will be found after crush…"

'Oh, shit… not again… Sakuya… why are you always like that! I just changed topic and you… you… oh my, I hope you do know, what you are doing…'

'I believe that's the only way to prepare them…'

'Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Sakuya!!! Don't tell me that's truth!!'

'It is, Yuya'

'Shit, even your thoughts are so calm in times like this…'

'There's nothing we can do. That's the fate. I didn't see it in the fullest, but we all survive this crush, don't worry. We will be on uninhabited island. But there's no chance we will be found.'

'But you're so pessimistic! You shouldn't tell them all the truth!'

"Ha, of course we won't be found on the same day! Don't be so naive, Sakuya-san! We'll surely have to live on our own for some time! Isn't it thrilling experience?!" exclaimed Yuya with the extreme excitement that couldn't be played by anyone but her.

"What are you talking about, Yuya-san?! How do you imagine that yourself?!" practically cried out Mizuki. Heh, no one would imagine, that it was

"That's easy! Have you never read Robinson Crusoe?" grinned Yuya and felt with new strength those damned eyes on her. She barely managed to stay calm. 'Do you feel it too, Sakuya?' 'Yes.'

"You are an idealist!" smiled Mahiro, "but let's better change this topic… it gives me gray hair".

"Sure, I don't like it either," grinned Yuya again and felt those eyes blink in amusement and stare at her once more. She was absolutely sure, that the owner of those eyes was grinning devilish. She once again tried to detect the owner but still without any success. It took toll on her. She sighed and stood up. She felt even more amusement in those damned eyes. Oh, no one can imagine how it pissed her off. She turned around smiling, watching as curious passengers looked at her. She looked at them but hadn't found him. Yes, she was pretty sure it was him because of such a fierce aura. And then she glanced over at a guy reading a magazine, who set four lines behind her and her friends, who had red hair, as red as those eyes that pulsed in her head. Not long thinking she raised a finger at him with a quite irritation and…

"Who the hell do you think you are staring with your dirty bloody eyes!"

Then she saw his friends, yeah, they definitely were his friends, she could say it just by looking at them. She saw them gasping and looking at him and then at her, and back. She didn't understand what was wrong, but she was quite aware, that that red-haired guy paid her no attention and a sexy woman who set near him gave her hateful glances, but really, nothing can over persuade Shiina Yuya to do anything otherwise her own will. And that guy really got her nerve.

"Hey you, with red hair, I'm talking to you! Stop fooling around!!" hissed Yuya through greeted teeth.

Mizuki stood up too, she wanted to know what's wrong, but even more she wanted to calm down her friend before she had gone mad.

"You're an annoying, bitch" – smirked red-haired guy and looked right in the Yuya's eyes like she was no more than an insignificant insect. Yup, it was him. It's his dangerous, pissing off, but to her sorrow fascinating gaze. Yuya looked back at him. She was unable to break the gaze. It felt like she was a little helpless fly that got lost in the spider web and had no chance of breaking free. This sensation stroke her harshly and her eyes grew wider but now they had strong determination to… understand that spider-beast… because his gaze brought upon her such a terror mixed with pain and sorrow.

'Hell, nothing could piss off Yuya than that kind of attitude' – thought Mizuki and took Yuya by the hand. She sensed that this guy was really dangerous. Only one glance at him made her shiver with fear and the real cold going down her spine. And she didn't want Yuya to get into a trouble at all. She thought about escaping this situation, but that Yuya…

"There's no one more annoying than you, bastard! And don't behave all highly and mighty then you are just a piece of sh..." – Yuya wondered, how she said that, because looking in his eyes she, yes she was frightened, but also it somehow warmed her, with each passing second she realized that she's near melting and being suffocated by him. She felt that she will never forget this piercing stare and tried to memorize every detail of those demonic pair of eyes. But her attention was needed somewhere else. She was unable to proceed what was going on, she was absolutely bewitched by this guy's poisonous eyes, that she was in some kind of unspeakable daze. Only some moments later she heard someone calling to her:

"Miss, please, sit down and fasten a belt, we are nearing zone of turbulence…" – said the stewardess with a smile, "Please." A stewardess was already worried, because turbulence there was quite a rare case, but captain was sure, that it'll come upon them.

"Wha..!.." – Yuya had no time to finish speaking, as the plane shook. She saw Mizuki sitting herself and her in the seats and fastening belts.

'Yuya. It's begun.'

'Today isn't my day! The moment I was near defeating this damned guy!'

'But you still feel his gaze, don't you?'

'Yeah, that's why I say, I was NEAR defeating him! I will have a talk with him, when this is finished!'

'Yuya… Please, don't… Promise me that you won't argue and won't talk to him!' 'Sakuya, I've never heard you so worried…'

'Please!' 'Um… but why?' 'It doesn't matter, but, please, keep your promise!'

'Urm…' – mumbled Yuya while she was proceeding every single moment, each and every detail of this little duel of wills. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring on, why Sakuya was so worried… Yes, indeed, he was frightening, but… this sincere warm feeling made her feel welcomed and…protected, even though she hated to accept it.

'YUYA!!!!'

'Ah, of course, my dear, I promise you, though I don't understand it all.' She snapped out of thoughts about this red-haired guy only to notice what was going on in the plane. To tell you the truth, she regretted that the next certain moment. So much fear she saw in the faces of the passengers, that she thought her heart will be torn apart. She unfastened her belt and made an effort to stand up, but Mizuki nearly killed her with her look. Yuya smiled at her and stood up. She wanted to take her bag. A stewardess panicked and tried to persuade Yuya to sit down again, bur Yuya just smiled and raised her hands to the lock. She practically succeeded, she was near to smile again, when the plane shook once more. Now it was constantly lightly shaking. But Yuya had to get bags no matter what. She looked at Mizuki pleading. She knew that Mizuki is unable to refuse that kind of puppy-look. Mizuki just helplessly sighed and nodded. Yuya grabbed her shoulder and stood up again. Those two red eyes stared at Yuya now openly and with more fierce and interest. But she had no time to yell at him to go to hell: next moment Mizuki's arms clasped around Yuya's waist and her thoughts only run to analyze what kind of pose she should take to save her balance. Even stewardess's yells couldn't disturb her.

The plane shook harshly, but Yuya made her best effort opened the lock. She took the first bag and threw it to Mahiro, second one was Mizuki's. That made Yuya frown, but she had no time to think: she barely managed not to fall, so she just took from the lock other two bags and threw them all on Mizuki, whose glare was inhuman. Yuya wondered what her friend could see and turned to look back. Sometimes she really hated her haste… She saw how little by little the plane's tail comes off. Moment later plane began to lose height. 'Yuya! Yuya! Yuya!! Sit down!! Faster!! Don't daze off!! Sit down!!' 'You're too nervous, Sakuya-chan, everything is ok' – and Yuya hurried to take her back and was going to sit, but Mizuki loosened grip on her and Yuya fall onto the pass of the plane. Mizuki hurried to help her, but next moment the tail of the plane came off and Yuya flew after it. Mizuki cried out and was near to unfasten her belt and jump after her friend, when Sakuya put her hand on Mizuki's shoulder and whispered:

"I don't like it either, but it's ok."

"Wha-What? What are you..?! She's your sister!!!!"

"She's, it's ok, believe me, Mizuki-san. Give me my bag, please."

Mizuki looked at her astonished, but Sakuya's calming eyes ceased her agony a bit. She hoped that Sakuya saw Yuya safe and sound. She wanted to believe in it. Mizuki felt, that they were rapidly losing height. She heard passengers screaming and crying, but everything had little effect on her. She was absolutely absorbed in her thoughts. She wondered why she loosened grip on her friend, why?! If not, she would be sitting near her right now and trying to reassure, that everything is gonna be okay. Yuya would do anything, she could do anything but wouldn't be dead!! And it was her, Mizuki's fault. It's impossible to describe how guilty she felt. She was crying and cursing herself over and over again.


	2. Through a crush

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SDK

**A/N: **In this fic Shiina Yuya and Shiina Sakuya are siblings and they share telepathical connection. To show their telepathical talk in the 1st chapter I used '...', but beginning with this one this kind of talk will be in cursive _'blah-blah-blah' _ and private thoughts will be shown like this '...'. Pls, enjoy))

* * *

**Through a crush**

'Hell!! That hurts!' Yuya nervously opened her eyed and looked at wrist. 'What the hell happened?' She looked around and saw a pair of red-eyes which turned away as soon as met hers. No, it was a mistake. It wasn't a pair of red-eyes… it was a bloody pair of damned red-eyes. Who the hell does he think he is?! She was about to yell everything she thought out, but she noticed that they were on the island. It took her some moments to realize, that everywhere around her were scattered pieces of plane. She momentarily cried in agony. 'Why? How?!' Her tears were flowing down non-stop. She looked so miserable and helpless tightly holding her bag, that red-eyes unconsciously were staring at her worriedly. It was quite noticeable that such a feeling was unimaginably rare for them. And their owner had been cursing himself under his breath for this. After a thought he said:

"Hey, dogface, would ya stop crying? It's fucking irritating."

"How could…" golden-hair girl murmured so quiet that was impossible to hear what she said even for her. She collapsed in her tears even more. Red-haired guy felt like punching her to her senses. And the next moment he saw her beautifully charming jaded-eyes that now were watery. Indeed he was the one here who needed help because he was unable to overrule unknown feelings that overwhelmed him. He was sudden motionless and thoughtless. He felt like he could spend his whole life just staring in her eyes. In the same time he wanted to comfort this little genuine creature, which probably lost her friends and now was just like an abandoned hungry kitten on the street, hold her in his arms... and kill anyone who dared sadden her. He barely managed to say:

"Hey, bitch, do ya really think I can hear ya like that?"

"How could…" she said with a shaky voice but louder. She lowered her eyes and shamefully added: "how could I pass out on such a unique experience?" And she broke into tears once more. Red-haired guy was stunned in thoughts as well. Was she joking? But he felt, that she said truth… That time he surely couldn't proceed the way of this girl's thinking. Moments ago he readied himself to listen up to all the gibberish that girl could come up and she… yet, he didn't expect such a reason to cry. This girl was definitely weird. And moreover interesting… He looked at her again and as to proof his thoughts he noticed that something turned in her after spitting her feeling out and she regained her composure. She looked for a moment at the sand and then straight into his eyes. Yes, she was really weird. No one ever dared to look into his eyes more than once and not longer than a sec… and moreover to look so calling and so… challenging?

"Hey, you! Yes, you, pig with red-eyed! Why the hell are you staring at me?" Yuya was pissed off. Besides that she didn't remember anything about crush, she was with this bastard!

Yes, she is one million per cent weird. Normal girl is unable to quit such hysteria in a second. But how did she dare to challenge him? She's not weird. She is insane.

"And what's with this attitude in the plane, huh? Who do you think you are? Are you a god or something?" she added even more furiously when she noticed that he paid her no attention. She stood on her feet and pointed a finger at him. "Hey, bastard! I'm talking to you!! You…" She didn't manage to finish her thoughts as she was struck with sensation that her sister and friends in danger. She cursed everyone and everything she could. It was such an inappropriate time, when she could beat the truth out of this red-eyed son of a bitch… But still… she needed to find others. Next second she turned away and ran in direction she sensed her friends. She even didn't bother to notice that there were not only those red-eyes and her, but also his friends and that irritating bitch from the plane, who really didn't like Yuya already. There was nothing more in her eyes than killing jealousness.

Yuya stood on the water edge watching in the distance sinking part of the plane. She looked around to understand that there's no other way to get there as to swim. She had goose-bumps at once. She liked to take a bath a lot, but she hated swimming as much as her fathers creditors. She shook off pessimistic thoughts and entered the water. It was surprisingly warm and pleasant. Yuya took a deep breath and swam towards her friends as fast as she could, but still a voice in her head was humming: _'Yuya-chan, please, faster. There's water everywhere. And not only water though…'_

'_Yeah? And what else? Bags and other passengers? Sakuya-chan, better tell me how are you all.'_

'_Urm, we are not bad at all… Mizuki-san is still unconscious. She hit her head at the plane's wall, when the plane hit the water. And Mahiro-san has wounded her leg though. And I meant sharks. There are pretty much sharks.'_

'_W-wha-t? Sharks? I'm swimming back right now! Good luck guys! Love ya!'_

'_Yuya-chan stop kidding like that… Timing is not good.'_

'_I know but you sound so depressing that I couldn't come up with anything better. How is Mahiro-san's injury? Is she bleeding? And thank God we crushed near the shore. I'm already near you. And hell, I see sharks…'_

'_It's not bad. She doesn't bleed much, but it's impossible to stop in the water… And those goddamned sharks…'_

'_Well, I hope sharks are not interested in such a thin and beautiful girl as me…'_

'_Yuya-chan… you've talked to him, haven't you?'_

'_Huh, whom are you talking about?' _Yuya thought sheepishly. But shit, her sister isn't easy to fool around…

'_You know whom, Yuya-chan! How can you? I've asked you not to, haven't I?'_

'_Hey, mummy, sorry, I was caught up in the situation. That's all. Why are you so afraid of him? Wanna I kill him?'_

'_Don't joke like this either. I'm not afraid of him.'_

'_Then, what's the reason?'_

'…'

'_Hey, answer me!'_

'_Is that you near the hole in the plane?'_

'_If you're talking about the only entrance here, then, yes, that's me. And don't change topic!! I'm quite irritated already.'_

'_Good, we're right of you then.'_

'_Hey! Don't kid me! Answer my question or I'll turn away and swim back!'_

'_Urm, how did you manage to swim through the sharks?'_

'_Because I'm shark as well.'_

'_No, I mean, really how?'_

'_Answer my question and I will answer yours.'_

'_I'm not really interested to know. Why does it take you so long to get in there?'_

'_But I do! Wanna be in my place?'_

'_Not really…'_

'_Good, then answer my question while I trying my best to save your ass, my beloved sister.'_

'_Fuck off!'_

'_Wow, what a language… If you were heard by our sensei's… or even friends… Yes, no one would ever even think of it not talking about believing in it…'_

'_Oh, shut up! Why are you so persistent?'_

'_And why are you? How can I be indifferent then I'm told not to talk to some hot guy without even an explanation?!'_

'_Do you really think he's hot?'_

'… _And does it matter?'_

'… _Not really.'_

'_And why are you asking then?'_

'_To shorten time, ne?'_

'_You…'_

'_Yes, my beloved Yuya-chan?'_

'_I see you. And Mahiro-san. And Mizuki-san. And other people. Hm, and how should I help you all out of there?..'_

'_Wh-what? Don't tell me you didn't take with you anything?!'_

'_Oops… Are you angry, my dear?'_

'… _How can I?..'_

'_Oh, we are super lucky! I see lifeboats!! … But I don't really think that everyone will be able to get in…'_

'_Who cares! Where?'_

'_Lifeboats? Right behind you, my sweetie.' _

'_Oh… Uh-oh… I see…'_

'_Ok, since you see the way to escape, I'll take of others. But… do you remember everything we were taught in the school about surviving in the sea and other stuff?'_

'_Of course, rest assured. But I need help to take there Mizuki-san and Mahiro-san. And, please, disract somehow other passengers… '_

'_You're an egoist! And mean.'_

'Hm, I see only four boats. And there are… 22 people except us… Shit. And those 22 people do nothing but panicking. And no one of them thinks of escaping… What a bunch of fools… They're so noisy that my head hurts. That's really depressing. Oh, I was wrong one of them is watching around and s…smiling?! I bet he can help me out…'

"Hey you, smiling guy in bandana! Wanna get out of there? Then stop looking as an idiot and help me!" Yuya yelled at him. She really enjoyed his dumb-founded expression. She waved a hand calling him to her and smiled watching as he obediently get through the mess to her.

"Hey, do you see that there are lots of luggage and 26 people all in all? And there are 4 boats. In every boat can max be 6 people. Think logically, what shall we do?" asked she expectantly.

"Take all boats, everything valuable, luggage and swim to shore?" guy in bandana grinned.

"… I guess I'll do so, and you will take on your back all those people!" 'He's just unlucky. Some people ruined my mood and he come up with a stupid nonsense. I'm not a guilty one.' Calmed herself Yuya by pinching guy's head. To her shock he seemed to enjoy it. If it were Mizuki, she would know that that was the worst way of behavior in such a situation… Poor guy. Sakuya truly sympathized him.

"So, miss, what exactly you want of me?" bandana-guy scratched his head after Yuya finished her sadistic exercises.

"I want you" she sized him from head to toe. It's said from head to toe, but well, she just looked beneath the water there he stood "… to help me out". She turned back to see other passengers.

"Hey, ladies and gentlemen! Attention, please!" Yuya shouted at the top of her lungs. Again. And again. And again until all the passengers saw her and were ready to hear more. "Please, be quiet and not interrupt me. All the questions I answer later." She waited till silence fell at last and continued: "There sharks out of there. So, if you want to get safe to the shore, you have to be quiet and listen to my commands. Understood? And, PLEASE, DO NOT PANICK" she hated to deal with an unorganized group of unknown people in the extreme situation. Not that she had a lot of chances to do so as well. She saw panic, sudden movements, and uproar. It pissed her off. Why people have to be so stupid? They are no better than animals in such times. Once again she had to shout demanding to be quiet. Yuya sighed and looked at Sakuya.

"So, everyone understands what I said, so… now please, divide in groups of friends or family. The ones who traveled alone, please, come here." She caught Bandana-guy's stare. Her eyes asked irritated "What?" But he just smiled and looked at passengers. Yuya sighed. She found another person to add to her death list. Her brows rose at the thought, that not one but two persons. She heavily sighed again. By the time she looked around people somehow managed to do as she said. She picked up 2 trustworthy (by the looks) guys and one young crying girl to Sakuya's company. Then she spent her time dividing others in the groups of 6 people.

"Good. Now, look at the ones around you. And remember them. You're swimming together in boat. And, please, calm down. Don't ask me, what boats. You'll see everything yourselves." Yuya turned to Bandana-guy: "Look, you and I, we don't have seats, so we're gone swim by ourselves. Got that? You're swimming near the second boat and you'll have to watch over first Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Then go and get to me the boats and get them ready." Yuya smiled and showed him direction to Sakuya.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, in the first boat will go these six people, then those, and so on. Got that? Good. You're permitted to take only the most valuable things for you with you. And once more, please, without panic. Do NOT provoke sharks. Do NOT scream. Do NOT throw anything in the water. Good luck!"

In ten minutes or so the first group left. With the second one, there were Sakuya and her friends, swam Bandana-guy. In the third were swimming some guys or young men with vulgar behavior. And in the fourth were a family with a hyper energetic kid, one old pair and a shy girl. Yuya decided to make them the last, 'cause she was unsure that a little kid and that girl wouldn't do something reckless or stupid, as well as she was pretty unsure of the third boat. Yuya took her courage and got into the water.


	3. To begin with

I've re-read previous chapters and... what I've seen... omg! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for all my misspellings. I know how it's annoying to read text with it. So I get on my knees, bow and ask for your indulgence and forgiveness.)) I've tried to improve this chapter, so, pls, bear with me.)) For those, who reads it, I'm also sorry for delay... but I can't write without inspiration. And I get inspiration from watching anime, reading manga, critics and reviews.

"blah-blah-blah" - usual dialogues  
'blah-blah-blah' - inner thoughts  
_'blah-blah-blah'_ - telepathic talk

Please, enjoy your reading!!))

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK.

* * *

**To begin with…**

'What to do… what to do… Seems like first two boats don't have any problems. Sakuya surely likes to panic. There are just five or six sharks and they are pretty busy near riffs. And why are those guys staring at me? Haven't they seen blond hair before? Shit, this is getting on my nerves. Stay calm, Yuya, stay calm… All I care is money. All I need is money. Money. Money… Only money… Having a nice villa on Bahamas… a brand new sport car… and finally paiyng off father's debts… Hmmmm, it's really relaxing… wait… why do I smell blood? Haaa??' Yuya looked at the source of blood and nearly choked her tongue. 'What the hell Sakuya is thinking by cleansing now Mahiro's wound?! Does my dear sister finally go insane?'

'_Sakuya, sweetie, tell me, what are you doing? And I'm even more interested, WHY?'_ asked Yuya looking around for sharks. She just hoped that they had something more interesting than splendid tasty fresh girl's blood. The first two boats were already at the shore. And her boat was about 15-20 meters away and the sea (ocean?) was calm, so the situation wasn't really dangerous, but still…

'_What do you mean? I'm cleansing wound. As for "why": there will be no time to time to do so later'_, Sakuya just gleamed by saying it.

'_I see. There's no point in discussing it further… What you've seen then?'_ Yuya tried to hurry everyone up to get to the shore.

_'You should grow up, Yuya-chan, so that your soul will become stronger than anyone else's'_

'_Ha? Am I not like that now?' _every second Yuya was turning her head to the sides to watch out of sharks. But there were none. She really wanted to kill her sister for recklessly endangering other people.

'_You should get stronger.'_

'_Does it have to do something with that red-haired guy? I don't get you recently. You're strange, onee-sama.'_

'_We all four are strange, because our fate calls us to that island. The third boat is already here. '_

'_Good. You still haven't answered my questions about your foresight and this guy!'_

'… _You will know it in your time. But all I can say, he's dangerous. I don't want you to get involved with him as your sister only.'_

'_Mm… You're not used to lying… So…'_

'…_Yes?'_

'… _the only reason I can think of… Have you fallen in love with him?'_

Sakuya had a drop, then she blushed_: 'Are you crazy?'_

'_Khe-heh… I got you! Well then, let's see what we can do about it'_

'_Wha-what are you thinking of?!' _Sakuya was now really startled, 'cause she knew if her sister made her mind, it's be impossible to change.

'_Nothing!' Yuya sheepishly objected and started humming something. 'Seems like we are safe now. But please, Sakuya, don't joke with the safety of other people. Now get people together and pick the ones who will go with me to get things, and watch other and comfort them, make them cease their fear. Then organize them and send someone to find firewood…'_

'_I won't,' _Sakuya hemmed arrogantly.

'_Wha..?'_

'_I'm not their leader.'_

'_There's no leader. It must be done.'_

'_Then do it!'_

'_Ha? Why me?! Wasn't it enough for me to get them out of there?'_

'_That's why they listen only to you, even though not without objections.'_

'_Oi… don't try to put all the pressure on me!'_

'_I didn't. I've just stated a fact.' _

'_You…'_

'_Oh, you've already came here. Congrats, Yuya!'_

'…_I'm still angry...'_

'_Ok, Good Luck!'_

Yuya helped to drag their boat out. She looked around and for a first time noticed, that this island had a sandy low coast, at least, there they ended up coming. The coast was a long one, but she could see both ends. The shore was really low and about fifty-sixty meters deep into the island was a forest. It's easy to say forest, it more looked like dense scary jungle for most part of survivors (but for Yuya it were a friendly plantations of trees). And a bit further to her right was another group of people… and among them was the one with red eyes…

She gritted her teeth. That guy really had a death wish. All the time she felt his eyes focused on her and they pulsed in her head, causing her vein from time to time to pop. But now when she knew that her sister had him in mind she ought to be careful not to frighten him away. Yuya really liked her sister a lot, that's why she decided to bear with anything this guy can come up with and wouldn't provoke him to run away. She made up her mind to ignore him. Next second she realized that someone was calling for her. She had to admit that Bandana-guy had a quite bad biological timing. She shook her thoughts away and listened to what he had to say. She could control herself even though those eyes were astonishing difficult to ignore.

"Ojou-han, hey, ojou-han! Do you hear me? Heeey?!" Bandana-guy was waving a hand before Yuya's nose. Sakuya looked at them and heavily sighed: this guy really had an incredible fate. Mahiro had also sighed but out of pity: it's not easy to calm down hot-tempered Yuya. She looked at her leg and wished that it could heal faster and wouldn't bother her for long.

Sakuya glanced at red-haired guy and noticed a sincere amusement and something strange in his features as he watched Bandana-guy getting beat up. Something turned in her heart and she blushed. She didn't know the reason, but this guy attracted her in a strange way. But she also knew that they had to deal with other people first. So she came to Yuya and held her hand:

"Have you released your stress? People are waiting. And don't ruin your image like that," Sakuya smiled as always peaceful and calming, and charming. It had instantly brought a warmth to Yuya's heart. She looked around and noticed startled stares. She sighed.

"I'm sorry to involve you, ladies and gentlemen, in family matters. I hope we can get along very well, at least until we'll be sav-… I mean, until we get back to our regular lives when our vacation is finished!" she smiled brightly and kind-heartedly to reassure people, that everything is gonna be okay. They murmured between their groups, but said nothing.

"So, what did you want of me, Bandana-guy-san?" she looked at the lying on the sand and drooling guy.

"I wanted to know, what your name is. It isn't very good to call all the time "ojou-han", is it?" he smiled like a fool while Yuya tried to get a hold of his reason to drool.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Shiina Yuya-desu. And you?"

"Nice to meet you, Yuya-han! Benitora-desu. Hope, we will be good friends from now on!" he stood up and took her hands for a shake. Yuya had to admit, he was pretty high. She looked at their feet to see if he stood on something high. No, he wasn't. The other thing she noticed that she was in a skirt, in a soaked skirt. And Benitora'd been lying beneath her feet. And he'd been smiling(well, he smiles all the time anyway). And he'd been drooling. Yuya's mind did a hard work to combine all the factors. A vein popped once again. As the result Benitora flew away with a velocity of light. Yuya smiled kindly, looked around, noticed that everyone took some steps away from her and that they had busied themselves with something. She smiled once again and went to her friends.

"Hi, Mahiro-san! How do you feel? Does your leg bother you too much? Has Sakuya-san helped you a bit?" Yuya asked freely and a bit too cheerful, but she couldn't help it. And none could. There were only two things in the whole world that could stir up her excitement to the fullest: money and danger. If she was into one of this things, she could do anything impossible possible. Mahiro knew it and just smiled.

"Don't worry, Yuya-san. I'm okay now. But the one who is worrying me is Mizuki. She still hasn't regained her consciousness."

"No way! Come to think of it, she's indeed still lying. What's happened to her?"

"After you got sucked out of the plane, she blamed herself. We couldn't calm her. She tried to stand up, but got hit by a cross-beam, that took off out of an edging. Sakuya and I got her back into her seat, but she was already unconscious."

"I see… How do you think, how can we bring her to her senses?" asked Yuya squatting down at the sand.

"I guess, Sakuya has some herbs. She's trying to find them in her bag."

"Oh… I see… Do you think she has a chance?.."

Mahiro only shrugged: "Let's hope for that."

They both knowingly sighed and watched Sakuya harassing her bag.

"What are we going to do, Yuya-san?" said Mahiro after a while.

"Well, before sunset we shall find a place to sleep. That's the first. Secondly, we have to get our luggage and everyone else's out of the plane. Who knows, for how long we would be stuck here. But I guess, it's better to do after we find out how tide goes here. Then I suppose I'll ask some guys to go with me or I'm alone will swim there and take all necessary for us. And it would be good also to find firewood before sunset, or we will freeze and got sick. And I hope we will have no problems with Mizuki-san and your leg," Yuya smiled looking at the horizon. "You know, I may end up not wanting to go back…"

"Wh-What do you mean, Yuya-san… Don't joke like this!"

"Ha-ha! I got you! Don't worry… It's gonna be okay for sure. It's gonna be…" sort of sadness felt in her voice, but Mahiro decided not to stir up things and ignore it.

* * *

Thank You for Your reviews!)) 

**battenburg, **thanks I'll do my best not to disappoint))  
**rain2beat, **thanks)) There's no way this story will be as complicated as real Lost, 'cause I'm not a genious)) I guess, some things from their past will eventually show up, but it won't affect story as strong as in Lost))


End file.
